An enterprise (e.g., company, educational organization, government agency, etc.) typically includes various machines, including computers, storage systems, communications devices, and so forth. The machines include various resources that are accessible by and can be shared by the users in the enterprise. Examples of resources include processing resources, storage resources, communications resources, software resources, and so forth.
An information technology (IT) department of an enterprise typically has a poor understanding of which users are using which resources. In some cases, an IT department may manually perform a census to identify users of particular resources in the enterprise. However, such a manual census technique is time-consuming and expensive.